


Of Vampires & Werewolves

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Angst?, Edward Cullen vampire type, Feels, Gen, Guilt, I made Raph cry, Werewolf, change, horror?, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: When a mission has caused them to split up, horrible things happen to Leo and Mikey, and they are never the same again.
Kudos: 11





	1. Alarm

“Leo!” I gasp when I see him  
staggering towards me.  
His breath  
is ragged  
and he seems to be  
nursing a wound  
on his neck.  
He collapses  
to the ground.  
“Are you okay?”  
I rush to his side.  
“I’m f-fine.”  
Leo chokes,  
looking pale  
and sweaty.  
His hand drops  
from his neck.  
I see  
two even holes there.  
“R-Raph...”  
Leo groans, his whole body shaking.  
Suddenly his eyes turn gold  
and two fangs appear in his mouth.  
Then I realize that this is  
no ordinary wound.  
My brother has been bitten by a vampire.


	2. Concern

Mikey has been  
in those  
woods  
for a while now.  
I’m starting  
to worry.  
“Mikey?” I cry  
into the darkness.  
“Mikey!”  
No answer.  
Then  
finally  
a scuffling  
and Mikey comes out  
of the grove,  
pale, bleeding,  
and covered in scratches,  
and ugly wound on his shoulder.  
“What happened?!” I ask.  
“Nothing.  
Everything’s fine, Donnie.”  
He answers but  
I can tell he’s lying.  
But suddenly he lets out  
a strangled gasp  
and falls  
to his knees, shuddering.  
“Mikey?” I try.  
He groans, convulsing.  
His body tenses and fur starts to grow.  
His face turns into a snout.  
When he gets back up  
I realize that my brother  
has turned into a werewolf.


	3. Grief

“Leo...” I almost sob.  
He charges  
towards me,  
a predatory hunger  
in his now yellow eyes.  
There is none of his old personality  
in them.  
None of his laughing and joking looks  
are there anymore.  
A new terrifying stare replaces that.  
I look into Leo’s once dark eyes  
thinking  
That’s not my brother.  
He’s changed  
for the worse.  
I have no choice  
but to fight him.  
My own brother is trying to kill me.  
I block him, and make my own strikes.  
Then finally I knock him out  
and he falls to the ground,  
unconscious.  
Feeling great sadness,  
I scoop up his limp body  
and carry him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets, peeps! No regrets.


	4. Guilt

Mikey lunges for me,   
snarling,  
eyes wild.   
“Mikey, it’s me!   
Donnie.   
Remember?”   
I plead,   
trying to stop him.  
“I’m your brother...”   
This does not   
resonate nor register   
with him.   
Still I try,  
because I hope that   
somewhere inside this monster   
my little brother   
is still there.  
Mikey howls,   
intent on tearing me  
to shreds.   
“Mikey...” I try   
one last time.   
He doesn’t understand.   
“I’m sorry.” I whisper,  
then hit him   
with a tranquilizer dart  
and he collapses.   
I take him home,   
dreading what Leo and Raph will say  
when they see our younger sibling   
as a mindless monster,   
and it’s all my fault.


	5. Blood

In the beginning  
there is only  
the desire for blood.  
I want to kill.  
I see victims everywhere.  
I want their blood.  
I need their blood.  
They’re looking down at me  
saying things I don’t register.  
I struggle to get free of my bonds  
but they are too tight.  
My victims are standing there  
just inches from me.  
I want their blood.  
I need their blood.  
Then something pokes me  
and the great desire  
to kill is gone.  
My mouth aches.  
My head hurts.  
My mind spins.  
I remember who I am.  
“Leo...” Raph looks like  
he’s been crying  
and Donnie looks grim.  
“What happened?” I ask.  
The two exchange looks  
then Donnie says slowly  
“Leo, something happened  
to you and...well...  
we fear that you may never be  
the same again.” his voice shakes.  
“You were bitten by a vampire.” Raph explains  
and my stomach drops.  
“Which means...”  
“I am one too.” I finish, feeling sick.  
“I’m a monster.”  
Raph looks like he’s going to cry again,  
and Donnie puts a comforting hand  
on his shoulder.  
I notice that only the two of them  
are at my bedside.  
“Where’s Mikey?” I ask weakly.  
Raph looks to Donnie,  
our genius brother,  
which makes me nervous  
but the soft shell has completely closed off.  
Now I know things are bad.  
“Just show him.” Donnie says,  
looking as if he might cry himself.  
“We don’t have to yet.” Raph answers quietly.  
“Yes we do have to.  
Leo is close with Mikey.  
He should know what happened to him.” Donnie chokes.  
“I...I n-need you to do it though R-Raph. I c-can’t. I just can’t.”  
So Raph takes me over to Mikey’s room.  
The sight is horrible.  
Mikey is strapped to the bed.  
He’s struggling to get free  
and I remember vaguely that  
I was doing the same thing  
just minutes ago.  
He lets out a howl.  
“Mikey...” I breathe, horror and grief flooding through me.  
He’s a monster too.


	6. Flesh

Prey.  
They are standing next to my bed  
all looking at me.  
I try to break free  
to rip their throats out  
but I can’t move.  
They’ve trapped me.  
I howl in anger.  
This close and I can’t  
kill them!  
Then I feel a sharp pinch  
and I stop fighting,  
going limp.  
There are  
Raph,  
Donnie,  
and Leo.  
I feel a  
stab of guilt  
as I realize  
that’s who I was  
trying to kill.  
“He’s stabilized.” Donnie mutters  
to the other two.  
He’s stone faced,  
a sure sign he’s trying to hide  
his emotions.  
“Good.” Leo manages,  
sounding grief stricken,  
his usual bravado and swagger  
gone.  
Raph doesn’t say anything  
because he’s sobbing uncontrollably.  
Leo gives him a hug.  
“I’m okay, Raph.  
Don’t cry.” I say  
but that only makes him  
cry harder  
and the way that  
Leo and Donnie are looking  
makes me realize I’m not okay.  
“What happened?” I ask.  
“Mikey...” Donnie begins  
“I’m sorry.”  
his voice trembles.  
He puts a hand over his mouth,  
a choking sob escaping.  
It’s clear that Donnie isn’t capable  
of saying anything else  
so Leo takes over.  
“Mikey, I don’t know  
how to break this to you,  
but... you were bitten  
by a werewolf  
and... Mikey,  
we don’t know  
if you’ll ever  
get back to the way you were  
again.” he says quietly.  
I close my eyes  
and tears slip down my face.  
Raph and Leo hug me  
and Donnie makes a move to join  
but for some reason  
he seems to change his mind  
and leaves the room  
quickly.


	7. Watching him

Leo struggles against the bonds  
that strap him to the bed.  
Donnie now has a serum   
that will stabilize him,   
stopping his intense   
predatory instinct   
to kill.   
“This will help him, Raph.”   
Donnie tells me gently.   
“I know. I just hate seeing him like this...”  
I say, starting to cry.  
“Shhh, it’s alright. He’ll be okay, Raph.”   
Donnie soothes, wiping away my tears.   
Then he injects  
the writhing   
Leo with   
the serum.   
The slider   
goes slack.   
He blinks   
a few times   
looking dazed   
and disoriented.   
“Leo...” I breathe.   
“What happened?” Leo asks.  
I exchange a looks with Donnie   
then the soft shell says slowly   
“Leo, something happened   
to you and...well...  
we fear that you may never be   
the same again.” his voice shakes.  
“You were bitten by a vampire.” I explain, sadly.   
“Which means...”   
“I am one too.” Leo finishes, looking sick.   
“I’m a monster.”   
I feel like   
I’m going to cry again,  
and Donnie puts a hand  
on my shoulder  
to steady me.  
Leo seems to notice then   
that only Donnie and I   
are beside him.  
“Where’s Mikey?” he asks,  
voice weak.   
I look to Donnie,   
to see if he   
knows what to do   
which seems to make   
Leo nervous   
but Donnie has completely closed off.  
Right. He thinks  
what happened to Mikey   
was his fault.   
“Just show him.” Donnie says,   
looking as if he might cry himself.   
“We don’t have to yet.” I answer softly.   
“Yes we do have to.  
Leo is close with Mikey.   
He should know what happened to him.” Donnie chokes.   
“I...I n-need you to do it though R-Raph. I c-can’t. I just can’t.”   
So I walk Leo over to Mikey’s room.   
Leo pales at the sight   
of our younger brother.   
Mikey is strapped to the bed.  
He’s struggling to get free,  
eyes wild.  
The box turtle lets out a howl.   
“Mikey...” Leo gasps,   
face contorted in grief.


	8. It destroys me

Mikey struggles,  
growling,  
as Leo,  
Raph,  
and I  
stand next  
to his bed.  
I give Mikey  
the serum  
and he calms down  
almost immediately.  
“He’s stabilized.” I mutter  
to Leo and Raph.  
“Good.” Leo manages,  
voice laced with grief.  
Raph doesn’t say anything  
because he’s in floods of tears.  
Leo gives him a hug.  
“I’m okay, Raph.  
Don’t cry.” Mikey says softly,  
but that only makes Raph  
cry harder  
because he knows  
that’s not true.  
Mikey seems to  
notice this now.  
“What happened?” he asks.  
“Mikey...” I begin.  
“I’m sorry.”  
My voice shakes.  
I put a hand over my mouth,  
but a choking sob escapes.  
Leo seems to know  
I’m not capable  
of saying anything else  
so he takes over.  
“Mikey, I don’t know  
how to break this to you,  
but... you were bitten  
by a werewolf  
and... Mikey,  
we don’t know  
if you’ll ever  
get back to the way you were  
again.” he says quietly.  
Mikey closes his eyes,  
and tears  
roll down  
his face.  
Raph and Leo hug our younger brother.  
I make a move to join  
but then I think  
This is all my fault.  
I’m the one  
who did this.  
What kind of brother  
am I if can’t protect Mikey?  
One who should just stay away...  
I leave the room quickly,  
before I completely  
break down,  
my whole body  
shaking as I cry harder  
than I’ve ever cried before.


	9. And I don’t know why

“Morning, Donnie!”  
I say   
grinning.   
It’s the next day   
and I’m feeling   
much better  
now that   
my genius brother   
has made  
an antidote.  
Donnie doesn’t reply.   
He stares at his phone,   
his eyes dull,   
and his mouth   
pressed into   
a thin line.   
“Donnie?   
Hey, bud, what’s wrong?  
You okay?” I ask worriedly.   
“I’m fine.” Donnie  
says flatly.  
I take Donnie’s phone   
from his hand and get him   
to look at me.   
“Donnie, I don’t believe that.  
I may be a werewolf, but I’m not blind.”   
I told him.   
“Tell me what’s up with you.”   
But Donnie has shut down.   
“I have to go. Lab work to do.”   
he manages   
before standing up   
and exiting the room   
as if he couldn’t   
get away from   
our conversation   
fast enough.


End file.
